Lost in a Forest
by Zohh
Summary: Kataang, Sukka, Politicians, Queens, Angry Azula with a hint of Maiko, and. . . Harry Potter! What else could happen in a Forest? The unexpected and abrupt final chapter posted.
1. The First Chapter

Hello to those who are reading this! I'm already writing a fan fic, Let The Races Begin, but I just got the idea for a short Kataang one-shot type thingy. Let's see, I guess it could be post fight with Ozai. Any way, enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I did own Avatar, Zutara wouldn't be allowed.

---

"Sokka, where's the food you brought back?" Katara asked her brother.

"What food?" He asked back.

"I thought you said you went hunting. The point of hunting is that you bring back food." Katara snapped at Sokka.

"Don't tell me Snoozles got stuck in one of his traps again." Toph complained.

"Five copper pieces says he did." Aang laughed.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sokka. Are the apples to high up in the tree for you?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"Well, why don't you get food then!" Sokka retorted.

"Maybe I will!" Katara yelled.

"How long do you think this will last?" Toph asked Aang.

"I don't know. But, another 5 copper pieces says Katara's going to make me go with her." Aang said, getting up.

"Alright, Aang and I will go and get food!" Katara shouted at her ignorant brother.

"Wow. Are all Avatars like, clairvoyant? Toph asked amazed.

Sokka grumbled off, as Katara grabbed Aang's hand, and they headed off towards the forest.

---

Aang didn't mind having to gather the food. He got to spend some time with Katara. That's always a plus. To Aang's amazement, the forest got thicker, and the trees got larger. It grew dark farley quickly, due to the leaves and branches covering up the sun's light. "See, there's fruit right there!" Katara yelled in frustration.

"Yeah, but it _is_ high up." Aang said.

"Sokka can climb a tree." Katara stated.

"You've got a point. But in the meant time . . ." Aang's voice drifted off, as he neatly air bended the fruit down.

"Thank you, Aang." Katara smiled.

"Do you think this will be enough for today?" Aang asked, looking at Katara.

"Er, no. Not with Sokka around, any way." Katara laughed.

"Wow, this is like, an un-eatable forest. There's no fruit at all!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Katara said, a little surprised. "M-maybe we should just leave now. We might be able to catch some small fish down at the lake."

"Yes, let's go." Aang and Katara grew silent as they weaved in and out of the trees. There was nothing to talk about, really, other than the fact they were hopelessly lost.

"Aang, I think we're lost." Katara said, stopping.

"No Katara, I know we're lost." Aang said, also stopping.

"Do you know which way we came from?" Katara asked, now seating down in space between two trees.

"Nope." Aang said flatly. Aang gathered some twigs and branches that had fallen from the trees, and fire bended, creating warmth for the two of them, and he then sat down next to Katara. Katara brought her knees close to her chest, and slowly rocked back and forth.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked. "Other than being lost in a creepy forest?"

Katara shivered, and said, "No Aang. I'm not."

"Well, what is it then?" He asked.

"Sokka's going to kill us." She said , looking into the fire.

"And why is that?" Aang was confused.

"Because: Sokka knows that we both like each other because it's so obvious. He wouldn't want the two of us trapped in a dark forest alone. He's going to kill us because he thinks something will happen." Katara drew a long breath, since she had said all of that very quickly.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Well," Aang hesitated for a moment, "_will_ any thing happen?"

Katara thought for a moment before saying, "Do you _want_ any thing to happen?"

What kind of question is that! Of course Aang wanted something to happen! He's a 13 year old boy! Aang gave Katara a look that said, _I'm a 13 year old boy. What do you think is going on in my mind right now?_

"Figures." Katara sighed.

"Eh, what can you do?" Aang asked, smiling.

"This." Katara said, as she leaned over to kiss Aang.

Aang could feel the warmth of Katara's lips on his, and quickly grabbed Katara's hand. They stayed like that for a few moments, their lips pressed against each others. Katara drew her face away from Aang's, and smiled.

"What Sokka doesn't know, won't hurt him." Katara said softly.

"Then I will be sure not to tell him." Aang said, getting closer to Katara.

"Good, because he would really kill us if he saw what we were doing . . ." Katara's voice drifted off as Aang leaned into her. Neither of them were exactly _experienced_ kissers, due to the fact that Sokka was the only boy around Katara's age living in the South Pole, and that Aang was a monk. However, Katara didn't know how experience Aang was, and Aang didn't know how experience Katara was. Katara embraced Aang, and all turned from a simple kiss. Both Aang and Katara were slightly shocked out what they were each doing, but let it continue none the less. Yes, their simple kiss had lead them from lips pressing up to each other, to full out making out. Aang lost his balance and fell onto the ground, but Katara fell with him, as their simple kiss deepened even more. Katara wasn't sure what she was doing, but thought that she was a little older, she should lead. Aang's eyes widened as Katara's mouth opened. He wasn't sure what to think of it, so decided to fallow suit.

"If Sokka saw us doing _this_, he would have to kill us twice." Aang thought to himself, as he rolled over on the ground.

Well, that's about it. If you like it, review. If you don't like, well then I don't like you! Tee Hee. If you really do want more, I'll consider adding on. But my suggestion would be just to read my actual fan fiction. D


	2. The Second Chapter

Well, 2 out of 3 reviews is enough more! So, I'll write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If I did, Zuko would be locked in Azkaban along with Malfoy.**

---

"Wow. That was . . ." Katara said, getting up.

"Fun?" Aang said, looking at Katara.

Katara hesitated before saying, "Yes." And they both smiled a little slyly.

"But, how are we supposed to get back to the camp site?" Aang asked, looking more serious.

"Maybe w-we should . . . Wait until tomorrow. Th-that way we can see better because the s-sun will be out." Katara said, shivering a little.

"I guess that would be best." Aang said thoughtfully.

"But, Sokka's going to _really_ get us." Katara sighed, shaking her head.

"For now, I think we should worry about getting some sleep. Do you think we should put out the fire, though?" Aang asked.

"Probably not. We'll freeze to death if there isn't something to keep us warm." Katara said, laying her head on Aang's shoulder. Aang blushed a little, but realized that it was pointless to blush any more. He had just explored Katara's mouth with his tongue, so there was nothing to hide any more.

"Good night, Katara." Aang said softly.

"Night, Aang. . ." Katara drifted off into sleep.

---

Back at the camp sight, a couple hours earlier-

**"Where the hell are they!???!"** Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Snoozles." Toph said, playing with Momo.

"All they had to do was get some food! How hard is that?" Sokka raged on.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were _you_. _You're_ the one who always gets caught in _your _own traps." Toph pointed out.

"Well, I don't see you doing any thing." Sokka retorted.

"And I don't see at all!" Toph said mockingly brightly.

"If they're doing something . . ." Sokka mumbled under his breath. Toph sighed, and started working on a new Earth bending move for Aang to learn later.

---

Katara slept peacefully, but Aang didn't. He kept waking up in the middle of the night, thinking it was all a dream. Aang had to keep telling himself that he really did make out with Katara, and looked over at his right should to see if Katara really was there. It wasn't a dream, and Katara really was there. Aang took a deep breath, and fell back asleep. However, Katara also woke up in the middle of the night. She was slightly shocked to find herself sleeping with Aang, and was even more shocked when she remembered what the two of them had done earlier. Katara smiled at the thought of being with Aang, and fell back to sleep.

---

Sorry, I know it's not as good and as long as the first chapter. I wasn't really expecting to continue writing this. Hopefully it will get better. Also, If I may suggest, if you like this story, you would probably like the other fan fic I'm writing. Er, well, that's about all for now.


	3. The Third Chapter

Just to let you know, Kataang is the only ship I plan on using. No Tokka. Sorry if it disappoints you, but that's the way the story goes. )

---

It was early morning, and the sun was just peeking through the small areas of the forest that wasn't covered by leaves and branches. Aang woke up, tired from his constantly waking up in the night, and looked over at Katara. The wind had blown some leaves onto her face, covering her forehead and mouth. Aang laughed a little, and gently shook her.

"Katara, wake up. It's morning." He whispered. Katara opened her eyes, and quickly brought her head up.

"Blechh! I got leaf in my mouth." Katara said in disgust, wiping her mouth. She looked over at Aang, and they both smiled shyly.

"Do you think we should go now?" Aang asked thoughtfully.

Katara hesitated before saying, "I don't want to. Sokka can kill us 3.14159265358570323846264332795028841971693993751058209749445923078164026862089986280348253421170679 times for all I care."

"If that's the way you feel. . ." Aang's voice drifted off as the two of them leaned into each other.

---

"It's morning, and I want to know where the hell my little sister is, and what she and Aang have been doing!" Sokka yelled, getting out of his sleeping bag.

"Yeah. I thought they'd be back by _now_." Toph said.

"Well, I'm going to go looking for them!" Sokka said firmly.

"Be my guest." Toph said flatly.

"And you're coming with me."

"WHAT!??!" Toph exclaimed.

"You can feel the freaky vibrations. Aang and Katara are probably the only ones in there. It would be so much easier." Sokka pleaded.

"No, _you're_ just to incompetent to find your sister on _your_ own." Toph muttered.

"I'm not imcompety!" Sokka protested.

"Sokka, you can't even pronounce the word correctly." Toph said, pushing Sokka out of the way as she gathered some of her stuff.

---

Katara and Aang lost track of time. They were too busy continuing their exploration of each other's mouths. Aang and Katara had embraced each other, and had already managed to get themselves lying on the ground. Aang's hands were down by Katara's waist, and Katara was wrapped around Aang. An hour had already gone by, and Aang and Katara were still making out.

"Sokka better not come looking for us." Katara thought to herself as her hand started to creep Aang's shirt. His stomach was warm. . .

---

Sokka and Toph ha ventured into to forest. Sokka had told Toph that Katara and Aang were the only ones in there, other than the two of them. He was wrong.

"Some body's coming!" Toph shouted.

---

Cliffhanger! Ha, they're my specialty. Smiled evilly Who is it? Who else is in the forest? I have no clue, and I'm the one writing it! If you have any suggestions, just tell me. I'm always willing to here your opinions, and to improve my story. Now, this is the part where _you _**REVIEW!**

PS. Kudos to whoever figured out that I used the first 100 digits of Pi. From memory. . .


	4. The Fourth Chapter

Er, I think this is Chapter 4, right? Eh, oh well. Oh, when I did the first 100 digits of Pi, I messed up on a number. 3.1515926535857**9**. I accidentally did **0**. Silly me!

---

Disclaimer:  If I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender, I would feed Zuko to a hungry Blast-Ended Skrewt. I hate him _that_ much.

---

"Wow. We really need to keep watch of the time." Katara said, sitting up.

"Yeah. Sokka's gonna be so mad at us." Aang said, also sitting up.

"I've had to live with Sokka my whole life, and frankly, I'm a bit tired of him." Katara was now standing up.

"He can be quite bossy some times." Aang paused for a second, and Katara looked at him with her hands on her hips. "Okay, all of the time."

---

"What do you mean some one's coming?!" Sokka screamed, flailing his hands in the air.

"Sokka, you're so thick headed." Toph sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What are we going to do?!" Sokka panicked.

"Sokka, shut up! We'll be fine!" Toph shouted. She crouched down on the ground, placing her hand in front of her. "My guess is that about 6 people are headed towards us. Shouldn't be a problem." Toph said, standing back up.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to fight them!" Sokka said firmly.

"Duh." Toph rolled her eyes again. Both her and Sokka got into stance, ready for whoever was coming towards them.

---

Katara and Aang finally convinced themselves that they need ed to get out of the forest. They were weaving in and out of the trees, following the tiny rays of sun that had seeped through the branches.

"What were we thinking, trying to find food in this weird forest." Aang sighed.

"Well, we would all probably die of starvation." Katara said.

"Okay. But, we got lost in the forest, so Sokka and Toph couldn't _eat_ the food." Aang pointed out.

"Good point." Katara replied.

"Now I'm just worried about what Sokka will do to us." Aang said.

"Oh, I'm not. . ." Katara smiled slyly.

---

Toph and Sokka were ready to fight. However, Sokka was quite surprised as to who was coming towards them.

"Suki!"

---

Surprised? New ship to go along with the Kataang: Sukka (Of course!) Now, who to get Toph with. . .

_Review, please!_


	5. The Fifth Chapter

Wow! Sorry for not up-dating in a while. Any way, here's Chapter 5

---

Sokka couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right in front of him was Suki!

"Oh, hey Sokka, Toph." Suki said casually, as if they had just seen each other within the past 5 minutes.

"Suki! What are you doing here?" Sokka asked, rather excitedly.

Suki laughed. "Well, I'm here with some of the other warriors. Now that the war's over, we're just traveling around, helping people with daily problems."

"Ooh! We've got a BIG problem." Toph said, smiling.

"What's wrong? Wait, where are Aang and Katara?" Suki was concerned.

"Er. . ." Sokka's voice drifted

"They're lost. In the forest." Toph stated.

Right after Toph spoke, the other Kyoshi Warriors came up.

"Hey Suki, what are you doing? Did you find any edible berries?" One of them asked.

"N-no. I didn't. Girls, you remember Sokka?" Suki smiled, "And this is Toph."

"Oh yeah! The boy we beat up!" The Kyoshi Warriors shrieked with laughter, as Sokka's face turned a very, dark crimson.

"You never told me that you git beat up by even more girls, Snoozles!" Toph was also laughing.

"Oh, you answer to Snoozles now?" Suki asked, holding back her giggles.

"No! I Don't!" Sokka screamed, his face turning purplish.

"And you regularly get beat up by girls?" A warrior asked.

"Pretty much. There's me, Katara, Azula, Mai, and that freak Circus Girl." Toph said proudly.

If it was possible, Sokka's face got redder. He was grumbling something about his boomerang, and not getting ambushed.

"Hey Suki, you're actually dating this guy?" The Kyoshi girls were still in a fit of laughter.

Suki blushed feverishly, but held her head up high and said, "If you want to put it that way, then yes."

Sokka looked up, his face still red.

"Really?" Toph was surprised.

"Yes. Sokka may be an idiot, but at least he's _my_ idiot." Suki stated very clearly.

"Ooooh! Toph! Suki burned you! She burned you like a Fire Bender!" Sokka was 'getting in Toph's face'.

"And Suki also called you an idiot!" Toph yelled back, kicking a rock up at him.

"Ow! Well, at least I'm _her_ idiot." Sokka said, rubbing his hip where the rock hit him.

---

Ugh! Another short one! I think now I'll just start switching between Aang and Katara, and every one else. Until they come back, at least. I'll try and get Chapter 6 up as soon as I can!

_Please, Review!_


	6. The Sixth Chapter

Sorry for taking forever to update. I was on a band trip to New York for 4 days. Any way, Chapter 6! However, I know what I said in the last chapter, but I don't think Aang and Katara will be in this one. Sorry.

_For those of you Political freaks like me, the Vice President will have a role in this chapter._

---

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Bush is still the president for 651 days. And unfortunately, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

---

"You know, maybe I should reconsider who I date." Suki said, looking at Sokka. The Kyoshi girls burst out in laughter again.

"Hey!"

"You know Suki," A Warrior started, "there was that cute boy we met traveling through the Northern Part of the Earth Kingdom."

"Or the hansom one we met near Omashu." Another one said.

"Well, there was the sweet boy we saw when we were Shi Shan **(I think that means Rock Mountain in Chinese. Not sure, but makes a good name for a city!)** He really liked you." The first warrior added in.

Sokka was getting mad again. Toph was just enjoying herself. When Sokka gets made, it's quite funny.

"Yeah, but my favorite was the one boy I saw in Ba Sing Se. I remember seeing him before then, though. He was very, very funny." Suki said, eying Sokka, and emphasizing each 'very'.

"Okay! I've had enough of you and all of the boys you've met!" Sokka yelled, face to face with Suki.

"What are you going to do about it?" Suki asked, testing Sokka's anger limits.

". . . . I'm not sure! But I'm going to do something!" Sokka shouted, but not that loudly.

"Okay, well I just stand here and wait for you." Suki said, not moving one bit.

"Fine, you can wait." Sokka said, glaring at her.

"Oooh! This should be interesting!" Toph said in excitement. The Kyoshi Girls finally sat down, tired from all of their laughter.

Suki still stood there, pursing her lips, and giving Sokka a cold glare.

Sokka shivered. "Okay, fine! I give up! You win!" Sokka yelled, while pulling her in for a kiss. It was light, and they broke apart quickly after more fits of laughter from the other warriors.

"You're right, Sokka. I did win. I got the kiss." Suki said, smiling.

"Wow Sokka, that's probably the second time in your whole life that you've been right." Toph said, patting him on the back rather hard. "Oh, and someone's coming."

"Who?" Sokka asked.

"How many fricken times do I have to tell you?! I don't know _who's_ coming!" Toph yelled in frustration.

"Maybe it's Aang and Katara." Suki said, getting her fan ready, while they other warriors got up too.

**(A/N: During this part of Chapter 6, it should be more humorous, and it should make less sense. If you don't like it, tell me, and I'll edit it out.)**

"No, it's one person. And they're standing behind the tree to the left." Toph said flatly.

There was a loud BANG, and a person came out from behind the tree.

"Howdy, I'm Vice President Dick Cheney, and I was wondering if any of you guys have seen any quail in these woods. Last time I went hunting, I well, er, shot my friend instead of the bird. I'm really not supposed to be here, actually." Cheney said.

They all just stared at each other. _Quail? Vice President? This guy is a fricken, dim witted idiot! _

"Sorry, no quail here." Suki said, half hidden behind Sokka for protection from this raving lunatic.

"Gosh Darnet!" Cheney walked off in a huff.

**(A/N: Okay, the chapter should now be back to normal.)**

"Erm, so, what were we doing?" Sokka asked.

"I think I was bragging about winning a kiss." Suki said.

"And we were in a fit of laughter." A Kyoshi Warrior said.

"And I'm just enjoying this complete and utter chaos that has become you." Toph said, smirking.

"You know, I think we should actually look for Aang and Katara. Hopefully that guy hasn't found them. . ." Suki's voice trailed off as she grabbed Sokka's hand and headed in the opposite direction from which they were in to look for Aang and Katara.

---

I hope that the Dick Cheney part wasn't too completely stupid. If you liked it, I might consider finding a way to add in the president in a chapter. But, I think I'll just keep it normal. Much easier that way.

_Please, review._


	7. The Seventh Chapter

Some of you said that the Dick Cheney part was funny, and some said it wasn't. I've decided not to add the President, but I'll have another small Dick Cheney part. I promise that after this chapter, there won't be anymore politics.

---

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but, Bush and Cheney will be in Office for 624 more days. Also, I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Alas. . .

* * *

Katara and Aang were holding hands, walking aimlessly around the forest. Sunlight was shining through the small cracks where trees weren't blocking the sky, illuminating parts of the forest.

"You know, if it weren't for Sokka, we wouldn't be here right now." Katara said.

"Yeah, we could be at a campsite, or flying on Appa, instead of being lost in a forest." Aang responded.

Katara nodded her head, not really paying attention. She was spaced out, lost in her own thoughts.

"You know what?" She spoke suddenly. "Sokka can't kill us."

"Well, I didn't really plan on letting him in the first place." Aang said, chuckling.

"I mean, it is his fault we're in here. It's his fault that he can't get food, and for letting the two of us go." Katara said.

"And, it's his fault-" But Aang was cut off by a noise coming from behind a tree.

"What was that?" Katara asked, a little panicked.

"I'm not sure. . ." Aang slowly walked towards a tree, from which the noise was coming from. He knew a person was behind it, for he could hear laughing.

"Hello?" He asked.

An old man wearing an odd black suit of some sort came running from behind the tree shouting, "SHOOT THE QUIAL!!!!!"

Aang was taken aback by this strange man, and fell on the ground.

"A-Aang. . ." Katara slowly inched her way over to Aang, as the crazy old man was running around in circle shouting about Quail.

"Katara, I think we should go. Now." Aang said, standing up, taking Katara's hand, and running.

* * *

Sorry, I know it's really, really, short. I just wanted to get Katara and Aang's encounter with Cheney before continuing on with the actual story. Anyway, Chapter 8 should go back to the regular plot! 


	8. The Eighth Chapter

Omigod! Omigod you guys! It's been a month since I last updated! Ha, Legally Blonde The Musical. No more Republicans in the story!

---

**Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Nick. Seriously.**

* * *

"Do you think we'll every find our way out of this forest?" Katara asked for the umpteenth time.

"You mean my way!" A voice said.

Aang and Katara quickly looked to see who had said that, and saw a large silhouette coming closer to them.

"Er, who-who's there?" Aang asked shakily.

The image became clearer as the person came closer. Katara furrowed her brow, as if in deep concentration.

"Wait, I've seen you before! Aren't you the lady that wouldn't let us get into Ba Sing Se?"

"I've turned down too many people to remember or care." The fat ugly lady said.

"But what did you mean by 'your way'?" Aang asked.

"Why, I am now the Queen." She told them.

"Queen of what!?" Katara asked, more to herself.

"Queen of the land!" The so called 'queen' exclaimed. "You may call me Queen Wang Hou."

"Okay, Queen Wang Hou, how do we get out of this forest?" Aang asked drearily.

"Who cares about finding their way out of a forest! Let's play a game!" The queen said.

Katara and Aang exchanged worried glances. This was some weird forest.

"Er. . ."

"You earth bend, yes?" Wang Hou asked.

"Yes. . ." Aang said hesitantly.

"Well then, lets begin! You can just sit on that tree stump over there." Queen Wang Hou said, shooing Katara off.

Katara scowled, as Aang just stood there shaking.

"What is it that we're doing?" Aang was just so befuddled by this 'queen'.

"A game called Di Fu. Take a rock, and earth bend it through the risen tree roots. If you win, I will let you out of my forest. However, if I win, it will be off with her head!" The queen explained.

"_My_ head!" Katara screamed, panicked.

"What?!" Aang yelled.

"Well, normally I would take the actual player's head, but he's the Avatar, so I can't." Wang Hou said calmly.

Katara was fuming, and so was Aang.

"No!" A voice boomed, echoing through out the forest.

"How dare you speak to me like tha- Ahh!"

* * *

I am terribly sorry to make this chapter so incredibly short, and for waiting ever so long to update. But, I have a band concert tonight, and homework to finish. I, however, am not sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger, because I enjoy doing that! I decided to take a bit of an _Alice in Wonderland_ path, which is where I got the queen thing from. 


	9. The Ninth Chapter

Woo! Psychotic queens! Shall we continue?

* * *

"Ahh! How dare you go into the Avatar State on me!" The queen barked.

"What?! You evil hag, you did this to him!" Katara screamed, running over to Aang.

Aang was using a combination of Earth and Air Bending to pull of the trees, and thrashing them everywhere, trying to hit the queen.

"Off with _your_ head!" Aang boomed, throwing another uprooted tree at Wang Hou.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, grabbing hold of Aang's foot as he stood, risen in the air.

"Make him stop! Or off with your head!" Queen Wang Hou shouted, running away from Aang and Katara.

"Oh, will you shut up! You're just making this worse!" Katara yelled over Aang's Avatar State-ness.

She put her hand on Aang's foot, trying to comfort him, and eventually pulling him down a bit.

Tired from being stranded in a forest with a wack-job queen, all Katara could do was hold onto Aang for dear life.

"Is that all? Holding on to him?" The queen asked, peeking from her hiding spot.

"Don't get any ideas. I highly doubt Aang would want you to touch him." Katara spat.

"I'm the queen of this land, and I will not tolerate that tone!" Wang Hou said sternly.

Katara glared at her while slowly bring Aang back to surface.

"K-Katara. . ." Aang whispered.

"Yes?" Katara asked in low voice.

"I'm going to KILL THAT QUEEN!" Aang shouted, throwing rock after rock at Wang Hou.

"Noooo! I'm the queen! You can't do this to me! Noooo!"

Katara laughed as Aang chased the queen around the forest, taking a mental picture of the look of the ugly hag who said she was a queen.

---

"Is it me, or does it sound like somebody's Earth Bending?" Suki asked suddenly.

"What?!" Sokka asked, confused as always.

"Yeah, you guys couldn't tell?" Toph said matter-of-factly.

"Toph, not all of us have crazy Earth Bending powers. We can't see through the Earth." Sokka said, flailing his arms in the air.

Suki and the other warriors laughed when they heard a scream.

"Hey, that sounds like Queen Wong Hou!" One of the warriors piped up.

"Who?" Sokka and Toph asked, eyeing the warrior.

"She's some crazed ugly, old lady who thinks she's the queen of the forest. We met her not that long ago, and she tried to take pf our heads."

"Eh? Okay. . ."

"I think _they're_ the crazed ones." Sokka muttered to Toph, causing Suki to hit him upside the head. "Ow! What is it with people hitting me upside the head!?"

Toph laughed, and instead of hitting Sokka upside the head, she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Okay, stop that!"

* * *

So, because my attention span is so small, I've decided to make all of the chapters short, and since it's summer, I'll be able to update quickly. Short and fast! 


	10. The Tenth Chapter

Time for an update! Okay, so I've got the rest of this story all planned out, and let me tell you, there are going to be some huge twists! Woo!

---

**You know the best part about not owning Avatar? I can do whatever I want with my ideas!**

* * *

"Azula, what do want with us? And how did you find us here?" An irritated Zuko asked.

"It's not me, it's the Fire Lord." Azula smirked.

"Uncle?"

"Yes. Next week is the anniversary of Father's death from the Avatar, and when the world came back to peace. There's going to be a ceremony and Uncle wants you and Mai home."

Mai had been sitting there looking bored, as if Azula often found her and Zuko in some Forest on the edge of the Earth Kingdom.

"Well then, I suppose we should go." Zuko said, sighing as he got up from sitting on a rock.

"Excuse me, er, Princess Azula. . ." A Fire Navy officer spluttered.

"Yes?" Azula sighed, giving him a cold look.

"Well. . ." The officer whispered something to her, looking as if he knew what Azula would do next.

"WHAT?!" Azula screamed, breathing heavily.

"Let me guess, we can't get out of this place." Mai said tonelessly.

"Find a way to get out!" Azula snapped, causing the Navy officer to whimper and scuttle off to the others to try and get out of the forest.

"So, what now?"

"Now, we just wait." Mai said flatly.

"But I'm The Queen!" Somebody yelled.

"Quail!"

"Eh!?"

---

Sokka rubbed his arm where Toph had been hitting him to entertain herself.

"Can't you find something else to do?" Sokka asked.

"Okay." Toph said, now earthbending small rocks at Sokka.

"Ow!"

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Suki asked, groaning.

"We've been sitting here for days!" A warrior complained.

"And Sokka smells worse than ever!" Toph said, holding her nose.

"Hey!"

---

"Katara. . ." Aang said meekly.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"I'm bored!"

"Really? 'Cause I'm scared!" Katara said, frowning.

"Of what?" Aang asked, confused.

"We're lost in a forest full of uneatable food, crazy old men, and loopy 'queens'!" Katara exclaimed.

"I have a feeling we aren't the only ones here. . ." Aang said as the two of them heard a someone shouting.

* * *

Woo! 


	11. The Unexpected and Abrupt Final Chapter

Okay, so I've decided that this is going to be the last chapter. I know, so sad! But, don't fret my darlings because I have an idea for a sequel that will be just as humorous and twisted as this one, only with more Kataang and Maiko. I mean, who doesn't love Kataang and Maiko? (Except for the arrogant twits who support Zutara)

* * *

"Finally, she's gone!" Mai said as Azula left to yell out the officers. 

"At least you never had to live with her." Zuko reminded her.

"At least you didn't go to the same school as her, or try and capture both you and the Avatar with her. Azula has anger problems." Mai sighed, losing her tone again.

"Are you guys talking about me behind my back?" Azula asked, coming back into the small cleared area.

"What if we are?" Zuko shot back.

"Then I'd have to personally kill you ZuZu." Azula smirked, blue fire glowing in her hands.

"Maybe I'll kill you first!" Zuko shouted, fire also glowing in his hands.

"Imagine what their father's like." Mai said to herself, happily enjoying the show. This forest was just so boring.

---

"You know, what are we doing just sitting here?" Sokka asked suddenly.

"We have no where else to go. We can't get out of here." Suki reminded him.

"Yeah, we've been here longer than you guys." One of the warriors said.

"Why don't we just try and find our way out," Toph said, standing up and stretching.

"Because. . ." A warrior started to say, but she couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that she couldn't answer.

"Because Sokka's too lazy to find his way out." Suki finished for her.

"That makes sense." Toph shrugged, and she sat back down.

"Hey, I don't appreciate all of these insults!" Sokka yelled.

"And I don't appreciate the fact that you can't find food properly, causing Katara and Aang to go, causing them to get lost, causing you to take me along into the forest to find them, causing us to get lost!" Toph fired back at him.

"What?"

---

"Did you hear that shouting?" Katara asked, panicking.

"Yeah. I wonder what it could be. . ." Aang said, breathing heavily from the shock.

"There it is again!" Katara said loudly after a few minutes of silence.

"Alright, this is just creepy. We need to find our way out of here." Aang said firmly, getting up.

"But Aang, how _do_ we get out of here?" Katara asked for the umpteenth time.

"I dunno." Aang said flatly.

"Well that helps." Katara muttered under her breath.

Aang sat back down as Katara leaned on him, closing her eyes. They were shot back open, however, when they heard another shout.

---

"Ahh!"

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" Ron Weasley asked in the middle of the night.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione Granger asked, propping her head up from her pillow. Ron and Hermione were staying over at the Dursley's with Harry until his 17th birthday.

Harry was panting, sweat dripping down the side of his face. "W-worst dream ev-ever!"

"Was it. . . You-Know-Who?" Ron said, lowering his voice.

Harry shook his head, his body trembling.

"What was it, then?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"There was a bald boy, with blue arrows on his head and arms, a girl around his age with brown hair in a braid with loopy things, an older boy with a small pony tale, a little blind girl, a flying bison and lemur, a bunch of older girls with fans and wearing tons of make-up, an angry boy and his sister, a goth looking girl, a psychotic queen, and the Vice President of America!

"And some of them could move the ground, air, and water at will! The angry brother and sister could create fire in their hands!" Harry shouted, still panting.

"Er, Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Ron said, backing away and bumping into Hedwig's cage.

"No, I don't think I am." Harry answered, sinking back under the covers of his bed.

"They couldn't have been Muggles. . . But they didn't sound like Wizards either. . ." Hermione said dreamily. "But then of course. . . The American Vice President. . ."

"I think I'm going to write a letter to my dad. He might know what's wrong with him." Ron whispered, cautiously getting out of the camp bed and rummaging for parchment, quill, and ink in his trunk.

Hermione nodded, keeping an eye on Harry.

* * *

Okay, so how many of you were expecting that? I didn't really plan on ending this so quickly, but it really would have gone on her ever and I was starting to run out of ideas. If you don't read _Harry Potter_, that's okay it doesn't really matter, and sorry if it bore you because it was _Harry Potter_. 

Woo! **The End!**


End file.
